Le sommet et la chute
by Nelja
Summary: Pendant l'épisode 1x20, Five years gone. Point de vue de Sylar sur ce qu'il est devenu et ce qu'il compte faire ensuite. SylarMohinder pour ceux qui veulent le voir. [edit : ajout d'une autre fic indépendante sur les mêmes personnages et thèmes]
1. Le sommet et la chute

Heroes appartient à Tim Kring et à la NBC. Cette fanfic contient des spoilers jusqu'aux épisodes 20 et 21, et aussi un petit sur le comics de background d'Audrey.

Je suppose que dans la timeline qui mène à l'épisode 20, l'épisode 21 est arrivé ; pas tout à fait dans le même ordre (en ce qui concerne les interactions entre Hiro et Sylar), mais presque pareil, et que ça n'a commencé à dévier sérieusement qu'à partir de l'épisode 22. Se passe pendant l'épisode 20, "Five years gone" (enfin, un peu avant, mais dans cette timeline-là)

C'est classé T parce que c'est du point de vue de Sylar. Donc, avertissements pour amoralité, un peu de gore, et beaucoup de mauvaise foi. Au début c'était censé être de la genfic, mais je suppose que mon intérêt pour le Sylar/Mohinder s'y voit quand même ; donc décidez vous-mêmes si vous y voyez du slash ou pas, dans les deux cas vous avez ma bénédiction.

* * *

Sylar se souvient d'avoir cherché la rédemption, il y a longtemps, mais il ne sait plus bien pourquoi.

Il ne regrette rien. C'est le destin, c'est la loi de la nature, qui est plus forte que n'importe quelle morale. Le destin qu'il a peint dans le sang de sa mère, les impératifs évolutifs dont Chandra Suresh n'aurait pas dû lui parler s'il comptait ainsi finir par en avoir peur.

Si le destin avait été que quelqu'un l'arrête, eh bien cela aurait été fait. Mais ils ont tous été trop faibles pour cela, ils n'utilisaient pas leurs pouvoirs dans la pleine mesure de leur capacités. Même quand ils le faisaient, il leur manquait l'intelligence, la force mentale ou l'ambition pour faire de grandes choses avec, même ceux qui auraient pu. Parfois il les déteste et les méprise pour ne pas avoir réussi, et parfois c'est juste pour avoir essayé.

Mais non, personne ne l'a arrêté, et cela _devait_ être ainsi. Et maintenant, il est au pouvoir en tant que président Nathan, il est la personne la plus spéciale et la plus puissante du monde, et bientôt il le sera plus encore. Bientôt il éliminera toute concurrence. Bientôt il trouvera Claire Bennet, et plus aucune blessure ne pourra l'arrêter. Et, s'il a analysé correctement comment marchait sa capacité, ses cellules régénèreront éternellement et il vivra pour toujours, en tant que forme ultime de l'évolution. Il espère, il n'en peut plus d'attendre d'ouvrir son crâne pour regarder si c'est vrai.

Il se souvient d'avoir voulu, désespérément voulu, que quelqu'un lui donne la force de tout arrêter de lui-même - comme si c'était souhaitable, comme si c'était possible ! Il se souvient d'avoir appelé Mohinder, d'avoir pensé qu'il y avait un lien entre eux, d'avoir presque supplié pour avoir son aide, de s'être fait rejeter et trahir.

Et vraiment, il ne regrette rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, parce qu'il ne devait rien arrêter ; pourtant à chaque fois qu'il voit Mohinder il ressent cette sourde rancune, ce chatouillement qui ressemble à de la haine.

Il n'a pas réellement besoin de ses compétences, et même si c'était le cas il pourrait le faire travailler loin de lui, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il pourrait le tuer à n'importe quel moment, devenu expert à faire disparaître un corps sans laisser aucune trace maintenant qu'il doit agir en secret, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

Il est persuadé que la morale ne signifie rien, que la rédemption ne signifie rien. Il joue selon les règles de la nature, il n'est pas plus mauvais que quiconque mange de la viande ou des plantes pour se nourrir. Finalement, ce n'est même pas lui qui a fait exploser New York, c'est Peter Petrelli, c'est lui qui n'a pas pu contrТler ses émotions ni les pouvoirs qu'il absorbait en trop grand nombre, Sylar l'a juste poussé. Il n'y a personne qui puisse lui faire de reproches. Et pourtant... pourtant, il a l'impression que Mohinder lui a volé quelque chose.

Si vraiment Mohinder savait - si vraiment il y avait des principes qui valaient la peine d'être énoncés, derrière cette sorte de pureté que Sylar peut voir à l'intérieur de lui, alors n'a-t-il pas commis le pire acte possible quand il a refusé de lui pardonner et de lui montrer le chemin ? A-t-on le droit de refuser de sauver quelqu'un quand on en a la possibilité ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mohinder est aussi horrible que lui, bien pire, et n'a pas le droit de croire le contraire.

La morale humaine ou divine ne signifie rien, et pourtant il y a quelque chose en lui qui veut _perdre_ Mohinder. Il veut se servir de la prééminence hiérarchique qu'il a sur lui, de ses propres arguments scientifiques, de tous les traits de personnalité que lui montre son pouvoir d'analyse, pour prendre de l'emprise sur lui, pour faire tourner les rouages juste dans le sens qu'il veut, pour le pousser au meurtre, ou à bien pire, au génocide, à n'importe quoi qui le forcera à reconnaître qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que lui.

Il se souvient d'avoir joué à ce genre de jeux avec l'agent Hanson, qui elle aussi se croyait meilleure que lui, mais c'était loin d'être aussi important, c'était loin d'être aussi bon. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

Il peut dire qu'il ne perdra pas la trace de Mohinder, ensuite. Quand il aura réussi - et il n'a plus longtemps à attendre - alors il jubile de pouvoir lui apprendre la vérité.

Il veut voir l'expression de son visage quand Mohinder comprendra qu'il a, une fois de plus, servi les plans de l'assassin de son père, qu'il lui a encore une fois accordé sa confiance et son affection. Il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il a tué, qu'il n'est pas meilleur que lui.

Il veut que Mohinder sache que Sylar l'a perdu, l'a entraîné avec lui dans sa chute, volontairement, parce que n'avoir rien fait pour le sauver méritait une vengeance. Oh, il sait comment Mohinder fonctionne, il sait que cela le fera souffrir plus sûrement encore que toutes les autres façons dont il le fera hurler, ensuite.

Et peut-être qu'il le tuera ensuite, mais là non plus, il n'est pas persuadé que c'est ce qu'il veut. Parce que cette victoire vaut moins si Mohinder n'est plus là pour savoir qu'il l'a pris avec lui, qu'il l'a toujours gardé avec lui, et que si l'âme de Sylar a sombré par sa faute sans espoir de retour, il en a entraîné une autre entremêlée à la sienne.


	2. Conséquences

Dans le même setting que la précédente (épisode 20, en supposant que le 21 est arrivé) et avec les mêmes spoilers. Et encore une fois, Sylar/Mohinder seulement si on veut le voir, gen sur Sylar et Mohnder sinon.

Fic écrite en essayant d'interprêter la réplique de "président Nathan" à Mohinder "Five years ago, we allowed a man to blow up in New York". Parce que ce serait étonnant qu'ils aient passé un accord là-dessus, même dans une autre timeline, et parce que je ne vois pas à quoi d'autre peut faire référence le fait de laisser exploser New York, du point de vue de Mohinder.

* * *

C'était une idée de Nathan Petrelli, de faire croire que c'était Sylar qui avait explosé, et pas Peter. Il voulait protéger son frère, et évidemment, cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre - cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de laisser mourir des milliers de personnes, après tout.

Bien sûr, c'était une injustice, et Sylar l'a fait payer pour cela. Mais après réflexion, cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée, dans le sens que sa propre disparition a été ainsi orchestrée sans faille.

C'était une idée de Nathan Petrelli de contacter Mohinder pour concevoir un inhibiteur pour les pouvoirs, et encore une fois c'était une bonne idée. Sylar n'a que mépris pour ceux qui considèrent que leurs capacités sont une maladie, mais de son point de vue, c'est bien utile. Cela lui permettra de supprimer la concurrence de façon plus sûre et plus rapide.

De plus, c'est singulièrement excitant de regagner la confiance et l'amitié de Mohinder, de jouer avec lui encore une fois, de ne pas lui permettre cette fois d'avoir le moindre soupçon. Mohinder semble avoir renoncé à toute activité sociale pour se perdre dans ses recherches, et sa reconnaissance est visible quand le président laisse dévier la conversation sur le terrain de la conversation personnelle, lui permet d'oublier un instant leur situation et leurs craintes.

Le sourire doux de Mohinder est la marque de son admiration, de son affection. Tout ceci est évidemment faux, mais c'est justement parce que Sylar l'a entièrement créé que cela n'appartient qu'à lui, que Mohinder n'appartient qu'à lui, que ce soit le produit de ses recherches ou ses sourires. C'est la seule personne qu'il a voulu garder jalousement près de lui, la seule personne qu'il a jamais voulu avoir à lui ainsi, et c'est d'autant plus précieux qu'il a connu un moment où il croyait que ce ne serait plus jamais possible autrement qu'en le tuant.

Oh oui, Mohinder est un scientifique, un des théoriciens de la nouvelle évolution, comme son père, et pour ça que Sylar _doit_ avoir son approbation. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, il y a autre chose, de plus personnel. Le plus souvent il est plus que satisfait de tromper Mohinder ainsi, de tout obtenir de lui grâce à ses talents. Mais il y a des fois où il voudrait que Mohinder le regarde de cette manière, lui offre ses sourires et son admiration, en sachant qui il est, en l'appelant Sylar. Il sait bien que ce n'est pas possible, que Mohinder n'est pas prêt à l'accepter, que cela compromettrait tous ses plans. Mais il n'a jamais regretté comme à ces moments de ne pas avoir eu le pouvoir de la voisine de Chandra Suresh, de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de Mohinder comme _elle_ aurait pu.

Non, c'est mieux comme ça. Mohinder ne mérite pas la vérité, de toute façon. Et puis, la situation offre parfois des joies inattendues.

Un jour, alors qu'ils se remémorent la catastrophe, Mohinder devient plus grave encore qu'à l'ordinaire, et murmure "Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne à propos de l'explosion..."

C'était une idée de Nathan Petrelli d'organiser les choses ainsi, mais Nathan n'aurait jamais pu en apprécier les conséquences, n'aurait jamais envisagé cet instant de perfection.

Mohinder lui raconte comment l'homme appelé Sylar lui a téléphoné deux jours avant l'explosion, lui a demandé de l'aide pour essayer de l'empêcher. Il raconte comment il n'a pas cru à ses paroles, n'a pas vraiment compris, n'a vu cet appel que comme un moyen d'assouvir sa vengeance personnelle, comment il a stupidement échoué. Il raconte comment il regrette ses décisions, comment à cause de cela il se sent responsable pour l'explosion.

A écouter cela, le corps et l'esprit de Sylar sont traversés par un tremblement délicieux, électrique, il veut que ce moment de plénitude dure toujours, il veut garder pour l'éternité cette image de remords et de tristesse, ces lèvres qui osent à peine prononcer les mots, ces mains qui tremblent, ces yeux qui demandent un pardon qu'il n'obtiendra jamais, et il n'est même pas sûr que ce serait meilleur si Mohinder l'implorait à genoux, non c'est aussi bon comme ça, s'il ne sait pas à qui il parle, s'il continue à penser que tout ceci est arrivé parce qu'il ne lui a pas porté secours... oh, même s'il se trompe en partie, il mérite de souffrir ainsi, pour l'avoir rejeté !

Sauf que Sylar imite le fonctionnement de Nathan Petrelli maintenant, qui ne laisserait probablement pas un ami et collaborateur se perdre dans des regrets sur ce qui ne peut être réparé - mais Sylar veut tout sauf le consoler maintenant, il veut que Mohinder ait des remords éternellement.

"Oui, je comprends." commence-t-il. "Moi-même, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, vous savez ? J'avais vu ces tableaux où New York explosait. Je les ai ignorés. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher, parce que je n'ai pas cru suffisamment."

Il se penche vers Mohinder, prend sa main. "Nous avons tous les deux une part de responsabilité que rien ne pourra effacer."

Et c'est Mohinder qui presse sa main convulsivement, qui accueille avec des remerciements ces paroles qui, derrière leur ton apaisant, ne font qu'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en lui le poids de sa faute.

"Oui, nous aurions pu agir autrement. Cela aurait changé beaucoup de choses. Il est stérile de regretter le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis avec vous maintenant, Mohinder." Il ne le laissera pas oublier. Il ne le laissera jamais en paix. Cela signifie qu'il peut avoir encore beaucoup d'autres moments comme celui-là, à laisser le poison du mensonge et du remords envahir l'âme de Mohinder, à lui fournir par ses paroles et son contact une consolation éphémère et illusoire. Il ressent que Mohinder lui en est reconnaissant, l'aime pour cela, et c'est si cruellement parfait que Sylar en a des éblouissements de plaisir pur.


End file.
